New York City
NYC is one of the most war-ravaged cities on the face of the earth, throughout the war with Canada the once urban centre was turned into rubble, here is how that came to be. ' ' Battle of Manhattan. The battle of Manhattan took place from the 22nd of January 2022 to the 8th of February 2022, it killed approximately 4,000 Canadian soldiers and wounded some 6,000. It killed approximately 4,400 U.S Soldiers and wounded over 5,500. The battle began with an uprising by resistance forces on the island against the NYPD, this was quickly followed by Canadian drone attacks and motor launches that eventually lead to a ground invasion of the island, the narrow alleys and corners everywhere meant that progress was extremely slow. The Canadian Armed Forces were now being supported by resistance fighters and members of JTF2 who had landed earlier, small sabotage mission were also being carried out by sleeper agents of CSIS. The U.S Army originally had planned to let the Canadians get mostly onto the island and then sweep around the northern side and cut them off, but this was stopped when one sabotage mission destroyed an invaluable bridge they would need to complete the operation. By the 4th of February 2022 the U.S Army had been pushed back to the bridges, it was here that the majority of casualties for both sides took place with a heroic but brutal last stand for the U.S Forces, heavy fighting went on for four long days, but on the 8th of February, 2022, with the troops numbers, moral, equipment, and energy completely drained, the Lieutenant Colonel in charge of the forces in Manhattan officially surrendered to Canadian Troops. This Marks the end of the Battle of Manhattan. ' ' Battle of Brooklyn. The battle of Brooklyn took place from the 17th of February 2022 to the 7th of March 2022, it killed around 600 Canadian soldiers and wounded around 550. It kills about 480 U.S Soldiers and wounded about 700. The battle began with heavy shelling of the area around the bridge to Manhattan to ensure it could be crossed safely, what followed was the crossing of the bridge and the land invasion of the island, the Canadian forces met very little resistance as the majority of the U.S garrison had been in Manhattan and were either dead or captured, the fighting consisted mainly of surrendering U.S forces to resistance fighters, and by the time the Canadian Armed Forces reached the other end of the island most of the U.S Soldiers had been captured by the resistance. The battle still took quite a long time however as the Canadian Armed Forces did not know that there were so few U.S Soldiers remaining, and proceeded with the same amount of caution as the battle for Manhattan. By the 7th the Canadian Forces had managed to secure the island and began preparations for the invasion of Staten Island. ' ' Invasion of Staten Island. The invasion lasted only 4 days, the fighting began on the 16th of March 2022, and killed 17 Canadian troops while wounding 20, and killed 15 U.S troops while wounding 18. The Invasion began with special forces from JTF2 swimming across underwater and taking up strategic positions along the shoreline. This was quickly followed up with many more JTF2 members H.A.L.O jumping onto the island, the special forces soldiers quickly moved through the streets, stopping only at key strategic positions and using stealth to capture them without raising the alarm, on the 18th of March, the invaders hit a roadblock, one of the stealth raids had finally gone wrong and the alarm had been raised, thus it became much more difficult for the Canadian Soldiers to move around in the streets, by this point Canadian soldiers had managed to circle around and completely encircle the island, and on the 20th of March, the U.S Commander surrendered to save the lives of his men, with no exits remaining. After all these devastating battles, the city had been mostly destroyed by heavy shelling, and rebuilding efforts would not begin until the 18th of May 2022 when the peace treaty was signed.